


The Past

by mykryptonromance



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Testing - Freeform, Time Travel, art class, before the fire, flash backs, hospidal, make it right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykryptonromance/pseuds/mykryptonromance
Summary: Violet was ordinary or at least that's what she thought until she meets Party Poison an infamous outlaw from the future. The rebel claims he's there to save her but will he succeed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm posting on here so please bare with me and don't be too mean. However with that being said helpful criticism is always considered and appreciated! So please if you feel so inclined, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and what you would like to see happen in the chapters ahead!

Our tale starts with art. Yes I know not something you'd expect however none the less it begins in 5th period art class in the middle of October. Mrs. Meadows was the teacher but she was out on leave, pregnant with her first child. 

Lunch had just ended and Violet entered the room and seated herself at her usual table. The absence of her teacher quickly became apparent but after weeks of false alarms the students were beginning to wonder if the baby would ever come. 

"Looks like she's really having that baby" Ryan mused.

"Guess so, but who will be the substitute? I hope it's not coach W." Violet pulled her red sketch book from her bag.

Ryan winced "yea that'd be hell"

The students had flooded into the room and when most of them were settled in a man entered he had blood red hair and was cut choppily. He walked into the middle of the cluster of tables "Hello" he spoke "I'm Mr. Bane, I'll be teaching you while Mrs. Meadows is out" The usually loud classroom had fallen silent because even though his appearance seemed harmless there was a deadliness in his presence. Something seemed off about him but what? "Even though your teacher is gone class is the proceed as it normally would." Mr. Bane opened a folder that had been tucked under his arm and red from the file "Today you will work in your sketch books to create a monster version of yourself."

Violet pulled a pencil from behind her ear and looked at her paper "You should be a vampire." Ryan mussed and she looked at puzzled. 

"Why?"

"V-V. Vampire Violet"

"And you should be a werewolf"

"Why? My name doesn't start with a W."

"Yes that's true but you have really hairy legs" she grinned

As usual Ryan took it ask a complement he winked "just apart of my natural charm" 

As she drew Violet didn't pick any creature in particular, just picking out a few different monster traits she found to be interesting and added them to an old self portrait. Suddenly the old sketch went from boring to intriguing. Violet could feel a pair of eyes on her for most of the period but every time she looked up no one was watching.

The rest of the day continued per usual: going to math and punching digits into a fancy calculator, and then chorus where she spent the period singing in Latin. School ened and Violet walked with her friend Alissa to the parking lot.

"So how was your day?" Violet asked her.

Alissa shrugged "it was alright... the advanced classes are really kicking the snot out of me but I'll manage"

Violet laughed a bit not being able to help herself "sorry" she muttered "snot's a funny word."

Her friend frown "s'not polite to laugh" 

There was a beat in which they made eye contact neither one saying a word before they busted into laughter.

"I see what you did there" Violet grinned lopsidedly at Alissa "and hey don't worry about the classes you're crazy smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out"

"Yea" she smiled "so how are things with you?" Alissa asked "what's new?"

"Well nothing really... oh, um Mrs. Meadows is finally having her baby."

"Really?"

"Yea we had a substitute, he's kinda weird-"

"He's not that weird" Ryan interjected, joining them in the parking lot. "I liked his hair"

Violet shrugged "yes he does have cool hair...he was able to keep the class quiet and that's quiet a feat."

Alissa smiled "that's great!" she'd always been a little ray of sunlight.

"Well I've got to get to work" Violet sighed "I'' see y'all later" she climbed into her car.

"See yea"

"Bye!"

Violet worked at the local music shop. They had everything from records to iTunes gift cards as well as a wide selection of CDs. It was an easy enough job and the employee discount was heavenly. It was about two hours into her shift when the door dinged, it had been doing so every now and then. Mostly by kids from her school, but now Violet looked up from the box she was emptying to see Mr. Bane. However he was dressed differently: black leather jacket and sunglasses, he work faded skinny jeans and a pair of gray combat boots. He looked younger than he had in the classroom. As Violet looked at him now like a person, not just a superior he looked to be only about 23-25.

She yanked her earbuds out and left the isle "Mr. Bane?" he nodded and she was confused. What was she supposed to do? It didn't feel like he was here for music. He had a very serious 'I _won't stand for any nonsense_ ' kind of look on his face. "That isle is 25% off and uh if you need any help just ask..." He just stood there in the doorway so Violet went back to stocking up the classical section, placing one ear bud back in. _He's an art teacher_ her brain reminded _he does art and music is a common, easy inspiration for artists_.

Mr. Bane seemed to of made up his mind because Violet looked up for a brief moment to see him standing right beside her. She jumped back a little. "Look" he said "I've got to talk to you somewhere more private" 

"Um creeper much" she said backing away. He was attractive sure but she wasn't about to let anyone make her leave the shop.

"No! It's not like that!" he seemed desperate and was most defiantly freaking Violet out.

"No I won't go anywhere with you" Violet told him "I have a job to do and you're freaking me out!" 

He grabbed Violet's wrist about to drag her away when the back door of the shop banged closed "Violet?" the voice called "I found the extra Beethoven disks. They were in the storage uni-" he stopped midsentence and Mr. Bane completely froze. "Get off of her" he yelled but Mr. Bane was gone, the front door was left agar. Her coworker closed the door quickly as Violet stood there still shocked "Ar-are you okay?" he asked. Violet nodded. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no, it was just weird...Like what he thought he was doing was super important."

He shook his head "in what world is harassing a person deemed 'important' "

"No it wasn't that, he wanted to tell me something."

"Tell you what?" he asked.

Violet shrugged "I don't know...." she sighed not wanting to think about it. Surely Mr. Bane would leave her alone, there was a witness her coworker would know who to blame if something happened.

"I'll star to bring these boxes in" he mumbled almost to himself. Violet continued to shelve the disks till she saw him stagger in holding two rather bulky boxes "whoa" he almost dropped the top one.

Violet laughed a little at the cartoonish state of his body language but she hurried over picking up the top one to reveal his face "here let me help you with that Gerard"

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner" he joked. 

 


End file.
